hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Mitchell
A young man from another universe, de-aged when sent here, Daniel Mitchell was a nobody who came to this universe, and was powered up to the extreme, and deposited on the alt Earth in the Sigma Draconis Galaxy that'd become known in the future as Orbis Terrae. Having been selected to become Kamen Rider Sorcerer, occupied by the Wyvern Phantom, SorcerWyvern, Daniel helped the magic-using (and non-magic-using) communities of Orbis Terrae to survive its own self-destruction, and used his Kamen Rider powers to recreate the world, before anchoring the recreation with his other powers. He soon formed the Phoenix Imperium from the ashes of the old Earth, with the aid of some of the companions he made from Orbis Terrae, namely the witch Luna Lovegood, who soon became his right hand (and, at some point, became Kamen Rider Wiseman). Daniel currently works to ensure the safety of his people, while exploring the Galaxia Relays...his explorations taking him to the Milky Way Galaxy... History Arrival When Daniel first arrived here, he'd discovered he was de-aged to around 11 years old. He found himself alone in a snowy forest, seemingly far from civilization. Due to him being alone, helpless, and powerless in an unknown world, Daniel succumbed to despair, not even the excitement of being a Gate, with the potential of becoming a Wizard Rider drawing him out. It wasn't until he was found (just in time) by Luna Lovegood (which told Daniel he was on a Harry Potter Series-based world), who, by offering to help him out, gave him the hope needed to carry on. Daniel moved in with the Lovegoods, where they discovered he had magical capability. A short time later, the Lovegoods were visited by Haruto Soma, aka Kamen Rider Wizard, who, after visiting for a time, gifted Daniel with the Golden Wizard Driver and the Sorcerer Wizard Rings. He also explained to the Lovegoods that Wizard Rider Magic was different from their Magic, a concept that, due to their quirky nature, they easily understood. Over the course of the next year, Daniel practiced with using the devices, well on his way to becoming the next Kamen Rider Sorcerer. Over the year, Daniel had an inner battle with his Phantom, the Wyvern Phantom, SorcerWyvern, who tried to make him succumb to despair. Xenophilius Lovegood offered to use a spell to suppress the Phantom, but Daniel declined, saying he had to fight this battle. Eventually, SorcerWyvern's attempts to make Daniel succumb to despair lessened and lessened, and, eventually, the Phantom gave up, and just followed along. By late spring, however, the Phantom actually admitted it had gotten used to having Daniel around, and reduced his claims of eventually breaking out from outright threats to mere snarky remarks with little weight behind them. The next summer after he arrived, however, he received a Hogwarts acceptance letter alongside Luna, telling him that he had HP-style Magic ON TOP OF his Kamen Rider Magic. Daniel joins the Lovegoods in their trip to Diagon Alley, where he got a Wand (13’, Ebony, Dragon Heartstring, rigid), and met Harry Potter for the first time. Hogwarts Years Year 1 When he ended up at Hogwarts, he ended up sorted into Ravenclaw, with Luna. During the year, due to him being counted as 'Muggleborn' (Orbis Terrae Magic-user born of non-magic parents), he had to dodge attacks by the 'Heir of Slytherin', eventually having to exercise his Kamen Rider abilities when the Basilisk attacked him and Luna together. Thanks to his skills, both made it out unharmed (and Daniel discovering his apparent immunity to its stare, another trait of his Kamen Rider powers), although Daniel somehow managed to avoid revealing his status as Kamen Rider to the world. The duo were escorted by staff for the rest of the year, after word of the incident spread, and they were there when Hagrid returned. Later on, he visited Dumbledore, and told him select secrets of his, namely his status as a Kamen Rider. Surprisingly, Dumbledore HAD heard of them (in this universe), and acquiesced when Daniel asked to borrow the destroyed Horcrux Diary. Also during this year, Daniel realized he was now hearing peoples' thoughts. Near the end of the year, while discussing the issue with Luna, Daniel realized he was psionic, and after explaining things to his friend, he began practicing these abilities. Year 2 Over the next summer, Daniel went to wander around the nation, soon practicing his Kamen Rider and Psionic abilities, making what would, in later years, become his primary Citadel on Orbis Terrae. Using knowledge of the fictional series Warhammer 40K from his universe, Daniel decided to use the Create Ring to create individuals to continue maintaining and building up his base, recreating the Adeptus Mechanicus. With the aid of the Tech-Priests and the Create Ring, Daniel laid the foundation for the Citadel. During his second year, the year Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, Daniel used his abilities to covertly tweak how events progressed, and thanks to his interference, Sirius was proven innocent, since Daniel managed to prevent Peter Pettigrew's escape. Also during this year, Daniel continued trying to master his Psionic abilities, which he soon explained to Dumbledore. He also spent the rest of his free time to Luna, showing off to her what he was making. Year 3 Over that summer, Daniel tracked down and visited the now-acquitted Sirius Black, at Grimmauld Place. His main goal, however, was the Horcrux Locket, which, after much conversing, arguing, shows of power, and bargaining, Daniel managed to convince Kreacher he would help destroy. Now with a fully-functional and a destroyed Horcrux in his possession, Daniel returned to his Citadel and researched his HP Magic, Kamen Rider Magic, and Psionics for a way to cleanse Horcruxes of the soul fragment in them. During this research, the Lovegoods contacted him and invited him to the Quidditch World Cup. The Death Eaters attacked the World Cup, however, resulting in Daniel becoming Kamen Rider Sorcerer and fighting back. When the Death Eaters retreated and Sorcerer was found by the Aurors, when asked who he was, Daniel replied with a quote that became famous in the Wizarding World because of this incident: "I am the Stone of Justice that remained unweathered by the Winds of Oppression. The Obsidian Spire of Hope reaching out of the Fog of Despair. I am '''Kamen Rider Sorcerer!'"'' He soon after warped away, meeting back up with the Lovegoods after de-henshining. The next year from Hogwarts, Daniel kept an eye on Harry Potter, while trying to continue practicing his abilities. Word had spread fast about Kamen Rider Sorcerer, with many students heralding him as the Wizarding World equivalent of a Super Hero, while others, namely the Slytherins, treated him as a villain. Daniel worked hard to keep his identity secret, with the help of Luna. Furthermore, during the Yule Ball, Daniel attended with Luna as his date. Prior to the ball, however, Daniel was visited again by Haruto Soma, who gave him a copy of the Dress Up Wizard Ring. Eventually, however, Daniel was forced to reveal he was Kamen Rider Sorcerer to the Hogwarts staff and Harry Potter, when he helped hunt down Barty Crouch Jr. and stop him from harming Harry. He managed to convince all involved to keep his secret. Post-Year 3 Summer Daniel had continued his research from the previous year, and eventually came up with results: using both of his kinds of magic and his Psionics, Daniel managed to make the Purify Ring, a ring that was able to cleanse anything of any Dark or Corrupting forces controlling it. Testing it on the Locket, he incinerated the Horcrux's Soul Fragment, leaving the Locket itself intact. He returned it to Kreacher, much to the dismal house elf's joy, feeling happiness that "Master Regulus'" final order had finally been fulfilled. Without wasting time, Daniel quickly mobilized to find Harry, remembering from the series in his universe what happened next, arriving in time to stop the Dementors that tried attacking Harry and Dudley, in enough time to allow Dudley to remain coherent as Harry saved them with his Patronus (thus utterly confusing Vernon and shocking Petunia when Dudley told them that Harry used his magic to save their lives). Harry still ended up in court due to the steadily-corrupting ministry, but Daniel, as Kamen Rider Sorcerer, appeared at court, where, when prompted by the minister, said, regarding whether he thought Voldemort returned: "I don't really care, to be honest: if he is back, I'll fight him, so is my duty as a Kamen Rider. If he isn't back...well...then that's just one less threat to mankind for me to plow into the ground..." Harry was cleared of all charges, as Daniel expected, and Daniel soon returned to the Lovegood house, his primary residence. However, he was soon contacted by Dumbledore, who wished to talk to Daniel. When they met, Daniel decided to show Dumbledore the fruits of his work, after returning the diary. Dumbledore was shocked by what Daniel was able to accomplish, and then brought Daniel in on his plans with Harry, before requesting that Daniel, at some point, when/if he and Harry ever end up alone, Daniel use the Purify Ring on Harry, before explaining that he 'thinks' there's a Horcrux inside Harry. Daniel acknowledges the request, and says we will 'if he every catches Harry alone'. Then, however, Dumbledore asked Daniel about what he needed him for: knowing that Wizard Riders could sometimes copy themselves, Dumbledore asked if Daniel could use that copy ability to duplicate himself, and have that duplicate teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, as Kamen Rider Sorcerer: due to his comment at Harry's trial, Kamen Rider Sorcerer became known as a 'neutral party' to the Ministry: someone who neither confirms or deny's Voldemort's return. Daniel took a bit to explain that doing such would be difficult, especially since if he's attacked by bullies while wandering the halls, the 'duplicate' would disperse...however, he revealed to Dumbledore his Psionic powers, and stated that he could use them to apply some level of 'staying power' for the duplicate. In the end, Daniel agreed, commenting that this will 'help draw attention away from himself: hide the fact that he himself is Sorcerer'. Dumbledore also revealed he had a few secrets that could aid Daniel. In the end, they reached an accord: Daniel created the duplicate Sorcerer, whom he uploaded with extensive knowledge of magic and non-magic defense and would be called 'Orma', after the original (more villainous) Kamen Rider Sorcerer, and Dumbledore worked to aid the duplicate in staying intact for the year. Year 4 During his 4th year at Hogwarts, he spent part of his time working to maintain the duplicate Sorcerer, although unlike previous years, he began to take a more active role, in more than just serving as the secret DADA teacher. Thanks to his presence, Dolores Umbridge (whom Daniel called in private 'Dumb-Whore-Ass Dumb-Bitch') was unable to gain a teaching position (and was therefore unable to give Harry detention, and use Blood Quills on him). It was obvious, however, that since Daniel's simulacrum took a 'don't care' approach to Harry's claims of Voldemort's return, that Umbridge did NOT like 'Professor Orma'. Furthermore, when Harry and his friends began 'Dumbledore's Army', Daniel suggested one of his personal training areas for the group to use as the meeting place... ... ...which just so happened to be the Room of Requirement (Daniel claimed that the room was the PERFECT location for training and meditating in private). During this time, he'd also spent a lot of time with Luna. When Dolores Umbridge tracked down Dumbledore's Army, Daniel was able to help them escape, by leaving an escape route for them, but remained behind, doing his usual meditating and training. After some fighting, and the intervention of his duplicate, Daniel managed to get off scott-free, as Daniel and his duplicate made it rather treacherous for her to try to condemn Daniel for focusing and de-stressing his mind. Thankfully, because of this, Dumbledore was not thrown out. Unfortunately, a conflict occurred between Umbridge and 'Orma', which ended in Umbridge blasting the duplicate with multiple curses, blasting it apart, revealing to everyone that their professor for the whole year was nothing more than a copy of the actual Kamen Rider Sorcerer. Shortly afterwards, however, Umbridge was tricked into the Forbidden Forest and taken prisoner by the Centaurs there. Shortly afterwards, Voldemort managed to make a trap, and tricked Harry and his friends into coming to the ministry, to retrieve a Prophesy relating to Harry. Seeing this coming, Daniel followed the group, having secretly changed into Kamen Rider Sorcerer. During the expedition, Lucius Malfoy and some of Voldemort's Death Eaters captured Harry and his friends, but Kamen Rider Sorcerer arrived and freed Harry's friends from their captors, before wreaking havoc on the Death Eaters. Things only escalated when the Order of the Phoenix arrived. However, the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange almost managed to kill Sirius Black, only for Sorcerer to intervene. During this fight, Daniel discovered that, as Kamen Rider Sorcerer, he was resistant to magic attacks...and immune to magic-based Death Effects, and by extension, the Killing Curse (and, he realized, the Basilisk's Gaze). After Daniel blocked Bellatrix's attack, she repeatedly slung Killing Curses at Sorcerer, only for the Kamen Rider to shrug them off. Eventually, the Death Eater fled, pursued by Harry, who was angry that Sirius, the only family he had left, was almost killed. Voldemort then tried to use the connection made by the Horcrux in Harry's scar to take control of him (after Voldemort got his ass kicked in a direct duel with Dumbledore), but Harry managed to push the Dark Lord out. Shortly after, Ministry Officials arrived, bearing witness to Voldemort, and being forced to admit that the Dark Lord was, indeed, back. At the end of the school year, Daniel made a new duplicate, who 'resigned' from his position as Professor. Furthermore, Daniel had revealed the secret that he was a Kamen Rider to Harry's friends (namely Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, seeing as Harry (due to the previous year) and Luna (due to having been present when Daniel first received the Golden Wizard Driver) already knew), in addition to the Order of the Phoenix. Post-Year 4 Summer During the summer, Daniel began working with a combination of his magic and psionics to create some forces that would follow him, during the war that was officially here. Realizing his need to expand his forces, Daniel used the Create Ring to create a race of entities called the Necron, which Daniel described as essentially being 'Zombie Robots', and another called Orks, fungal entities that reproduced like wildfire. Fortunately, being made with the Create Ring, Daniel was able to make them steadfastly loyal to him. At one point during the Summer, Dumbledore called Daniel in, for secret reasons, revealing that he'd found and retrieved another Horcrux. After Daniel purified it with the Purify Ring, Dumbledore revealed the existence of the Deathly Hallows to Daniel (who already knew about them, but was not saying anything about it). Daniel was made aware that now, all 3 Hallows were within reach, 2 in Dumbledore's possession (thanks to Daniel's actions of purifying the Ring with the Stone on it) and 1 in Harry's possession. Soon after, Snape arrived, and the group discussed what to do regarding Draco Malfoy, who was undoubtedly being sent by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. After some time of discussion, they were forced to agree that Snape killing Dumbledore was the only way to get Snape ingrained fully into Voldemort's forces. However, Daniel mentioned he had an idea as to how to stop Dumbledore from being killed. He said he'll handle that issue, but then changed the subject by pointing out it'd be better to let Harry in on the plan. Dumbledore agreed only on the condition that the Horcrux in Harry's scar is removed beforehand. Daniel agreed to that concession, and told Dumbledore that it'd been difficult to catch Harry alone. Dumbledore then revealed his later plans: that he was going to try to hire a former Hogwarts Professor, Horace Slughorn, to retake his position as potions master, while Snape finally got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, his dream job. Dumbledore then said that before he took Harry to meet Slughorn, he could take Harry to a location of Daniel's choosing to remove the Horcrux. Daniel agreed, and in the end, chose a location near his Citadel, a frozen-over meadow he called the 'Tomb Plain'. Although the revelation of the existence of the Necron caused some friction between Daniel and Dumbledore, things were settled over eventually, and soon, they did what they needed to do: Dumbledore went to get Harry, and apparated them to the Tomb Plain, where Daniel revealed to Harry he had a Horcrux inside him (after Dumbledore explained what they were) and Daniel cleansed Harry of his Horcrux. Afterwards, Dumbledore and Harry went about their business, and Daniel returned to the Lovegood household, where he and Luna went over Daniel's plans, the young witch supporting Daniel's decision, knowing he'll be responsible with their forces. Year 5 During this year at Hogwarts, Daniel occasionally attended the lessons Dumbledore had with Harry, mostly for informative purposes, but most of the time, spent his time with Luna, more than previous years. At the same time, however, he was experimenting to create new rings. Eventually, his experiments allowed him to create a ring that would accomplish his goals for that year. During the year, Daniel's secret was slipped to Horace Slughorn, who, wanting such a powerful Wizard and hero in his fold, invited Daniel into the Slug Club. However, when Slughorn learned that Daniel had a ring that could cleanse Horcrux's of their taint, he saw this a chance to correct a mistake he made in the past: inadvertently pointing Tom Riddle (aka Voldemort) in the direction of Horcruxes in the first place, and was shocked to learn that Daniel had already cleansed 3 of Voldemort's Horcruxes. In spite of all this, however, Daniel still managed to spend a lot of time with Luna. However, soon the time came for Harry and Dumbledore's expedition to retrieve another Horcrux. Daniel decided against telling them that the Horcrux was not actually there: that a decoy was. However, before Harry arrived, Daniel pulled Dumbledore to the side and conferred with him, telling him his plan to get Snape Voldemort's complete trust, without Dumbledore dying. The plan went off perfectly: after Harry witness Dumbledore's 'death', Daniel pulled him aside, transported to the Tomb Plains, and revealed the truth: the Dumbledore Snape 'murdered' was in fact created with Daniel's new Duplication Wizard Ring, and the true Dumbledore was turned into a Necron Lord, under the disguise of Necron Lord Erodelbmud, with the new Transmutation Wizard Ring. Daniel transmuted Dumbledore back to prove it, and they divulged the plan set forth: Daniel would transmute Dumbledore into a Necron Lord, to lead Daniel's Necron Forces, allowing all but a select group of Wizards, of whom Snape is one of, to believe Dumbledore was indeed murdered. Once Harry understood, Dumbledore was transmuted back into a Necron Lord and Daniel (who Henshined into Kamen Rider Sorcerer) and Harry returned to Hogwarts, where their story was that Snape killed Dumbledore, and the Death Eaters nearly killed Harry, except Kamen Rider Sorcerer came and was able to save Harry before that could happen. After that, however, Sorcerer and Harry pulled the chosen witches and wizards (those with high Occlumency skill, and other trusted individuals) aside, and told them the true story: that Dumbledore was still alive, but in hiding, while Snape, who is in on the plan, used the false death to fully convince the Death Eaters that he was one of them. Sorcerer revealed that he was raising an army to fight Voldemort, and that Dumbledore, in disguise, was helping him organize it. Accepting this, and agreeing to keep it secret, the group dispersed, and went through the rest of the year as well as they could. Voldemort's Takeover That summer, the Death Eaters struck the Wizarding World hard, forcing many to go into hiding, and taking over the Ministry. Xenophilius Lovegood refused to leave, so he could ensure that REAL news still spread, unlike the Ministry (and Death Eater) controlled Daily Prophet, and due to this, Luna also didn't want to leave, although she bade Daniel leave, considering he was, in strictest terms, a 'Muggleborn', whom the Death Eaters were targeting. However, Daniel did not ignore the Wizarding World: he built up his Citadel to massive levels, and soon, dubbed his new holdout the Blacklight Citadel. Working with Dumbledore, Daniel began sending in probing strikes with his Necrons. Furthermore, Daniel experimented with the Resurrection Stone, which Dumbledore brought with him, using it to create the Resurrection Wizard Ring, which was essentially the Resurrection Stone as a Wizard Ring, with the ability to TRULY resurrect someone, if in a nexus of supernatural power. Dumbledore however gave Daniel one request first: that he be allowed to use the stone to speak to his sister Ariana one last time. Daniel watched as they conversed, before revealing that he could, if he found a magical nexus of some kind, use the ring to fully resurrect Ariana. Dumbledore then asked Ariana to accept this, saying that he wanted to make up for the wrongs he did when they were younger. After a time of contemplation, Ariana agreed. While his spies investigated, Daniel began making the Tau and Tyranid forces from Warhammer, in order to supplement his forces, once more making them subservient to him. However, eventually, the holiday season came, and Daniel, receiving word from his scouts that something bad would happen, returned to Wizarding England, just in time to rescue Luna from Death Eaters, with Dumbledore's help. However, shortly after Luna recovered, they realized something bad could be happening to Xenophilius, and rushed to the Lovegood residence...only to find it demolished, with Xenophilius practically annihilated. Seeing her father, her last remaining family member, dead, Luna went into despair, revealing that she was, like Daniel, a Gate. Daniel, desperate to save her, told her that she'd saved him, by being there for him when he fell to despair, and pleaded with her to let him be there for her: that she was his hope, so let him be her hope. Eventually, fortunately, Daniel's words got through to Luna, she managed to hold onto her hope, thanking Daniel, and, to Daniel's surprise (and, admittedly, joy), she confessed that she'd begun to fall in love with him. After the two shared a moment, Daniel revealed he had a ring that'd allow Luna to communicate with her father's spirit, but Luna, despite wanting to speak to him again, wanted to let him rest in peace, so she declined. The duo returned to the Blacklight Citadel, after Daniel called some Necron Deathmarks to salvage anything they could from the Lovegood residence, and, to ensure her sleep was without nightmares, Daniel used the Sleep Wizard Ring on Luna. A few weeks into the duo's time there, the duo were met, once more, by Haruto Soma. After offering Luna condolences for the loss of her father, Kamen Rider Wizard gave Luna the White Wizard Driver and the White Wizard's Rings, in addition to duplicates of some of Daniel's rings. Furthermore, Daniel and Haruto swapped Ring designs and powers, Haruto gaining the Duplicate and Transmutation Wizard Rings and Daniel gaining the Light and Bind Wizard Rings. The duo spent the next few months training Luna to use her new Kamen Rider abilities, before, eventually, March came around and Daniel received word from the Necrons that Harry and his friends have been captured by the Death Eaters. The duo had a brief conversation before Daniel implored Luna to 'take up the mantle of Kamen Rider Wiseman', and the duo departed. The two stormed Malfoy Manor, at the same time that Harry and his friends escaped. The duo were able to hold off the Death Eaters until Harry and his friends escaped, but not before Bellatrix fatally wounded the House Elf Dobby. Daniel and Luna followed the escapees to Bill and Fleur's cottage, and stayed there a week, before Daniel, having heard word of a magical nexus nearby, went to pick up Dumbledore, and go to the Nexus, where Daniel fulfilled his promise and resurrected Ariana Dumbledore. The group then returned to the Blacklight Citadel, where Daniel began final preparations to invade Magical Britain, using the Create Ring to create the Adeptus Astartes Space Marines. The Battle of Hogwarts Over the next month, Daniel used the Create Ring to build up 5 legions of Space Marines, modeling them after the Ultramarines, the Raven Guard, the Iron Warriors, the Night Lords, and the Thousand Sons (the Traitor Legions based, tactic-wise and armor-wise, after their post-Heresy Counterparts). Soon, when the group heard that Gringotts had been raided from their spies, Daniel, leading the Orks and Space Marines; Luna, leading the Tyranids and Tau; and Dumbledore, leading the Necrons, deployed for Hogwarts, arriving in time to aid in setting up the defense. The Hogwarts staff and students were shocked at the defenses Kamen Rider Sorcerer brought to bear against Voldemort. In the meantime, Daniel sent some of his forces, consisting of Space Marines, Tau, and, mostly, Orks, against various other locations in Magical Britain, with the Ork Warboss and the leaders of the Ultramarines and Thousand Sons striking the Ministry's headquarters. Unfortunately, some of the students were still killed in the battle, but thanks to the intervention of the Kamen Riders and their forces, many people were saved. Daniel personally saw to the destruction of multiple Death Eaters, while protecting multiple individuals, including (and especially) Luna. During the battle, Daniel heard that Snape had gone and spirited Harry away to the Headmaster's office, but demanded that they be let go when his forces and those allied with Hogwarts attempted to go after them. At the end of the battle, Daniel and his forces cleaned up any stragglers, while his forces sent to secure the Ministry reported their success. In the end, a new Ministry was formed, one where several individuals, including Daniel, were quite influential. Unfortunately, several Pureblood lines survived the war, and remained in power, leading to at least SOME level of corruption. After some discussion, Snape, Dumbledore, Daniel, and those who were in on the plan agreed for Dumbledore to remain 'dead' to the public eye, so Albus Dumbledore would therefore exist forevermore as Necron Lord Erodelbmud. Remaining Hogwarts Years Due to not even attending Year 6, and Luna missing half of the year, both individuals had to redo Year 6. The year actually went by without much interest, beyond the fact that, due to the Battle of Hogwarts, now EVERYONE knew Daniel Everett Mitchell was Kamen Rider Sorcerer, which resulted in him being crowded by fans. Although the girls trying to get him to date them annoyed him to no end, he did have reason to feel happy for Luna: her transformation into Kamen Rider Wiseman resulted in her gaining a much-needed popularity boost. Year 7 progressed much like Year 6, only with less crowding from classmates, and more time for Daniel and Luna to spend alone together. Eventually, the duo graduated, resulting in them retreating to the Blacklight Citadel, continuing to work on various projects. The next time they came back into the world was their wedding 3 years later, which was attended and defended by members of the duo's recreated 'Eldar' forces. Burning the World Down Over the next 3 years, Daniel and Luna worked to build up their forces, as well as expand their influence, making fallout shelters and bases across the planet, thanks to the Adeptus Mechanicus, and their new leader, Tech-Priest Talus Lofn. However, soon, the non-magical world became politically unstable, and the threat of nuclear apocalypse was quickly becoming an inevitability. His forces determining when the non-magical community would launch their nukes, he implored the magical community to go to his fallout shelters. Most of the magical community refused, until Harry Potter and his fiance, Ginny Weasley, volunteer to enter, followed VERY shortly after by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Their other classmates, except many of the Slytherins, and some Wizarding Families, such as the Weasleys and, surprisingly, the Malfoys, along with Hogwarts' staff and some Ministry officials, volunteered, and soon, Adeptus Mechanicus members took in other Wizards across the world, and soon, everyone that could retreated underground, just as the non-magical community launched its weapons. Within a few hours, the only people left on Earth were those in the Adeptus Mechanicus Fallout Shelters and those (un)lucky enough to survive on the surface. From the Ashes of Old... After a a few years of waiting, the Genetors discovered that the nukes somehow released an unknown wave that caused people from the magical communities, were created through magic (like the Orks and Space Marines), or are descended from such individuals, to become ageless. Finally, the people in the shelters left, to find their world a nuked out wasteland. People tried to go back to the way things were, but there was no hope left: the world was too far gone... So, after a visit from Haruto Soma, Daniel decided to become the world's hope: using the Create Ring for its original purpose, he scaled Mount Everest, with only Luna by his side, and he activated the Create Ring, reshaping the world, restoring it, and recreating it in his own image, making it into a living world once more. When done, Daniel fell unconscious and Luna, ever the loyal companion, took him back to the Blacklight Citadel, which, thanks to the Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus, weathered the nuclear apocalypse almost flawlessly. When Daniel awoke, and he recovered, he decided what he had to do: he sent his forces out, and cleansed the world of the raiders and other people exploiting the honest people of the world. Daniel, because he used his power to restore the killed world and to protect the innocents, truly became the World's Hope...and by the desires of the world survivors, who were literally saved by his actions, the new leader of the world. It took Daniel some time, but he soon settled into the role. One of the first things he did was help to rebuild the world, making 15 Fortress-Cities across the world, located at the sites of what used to be the largest cities in the world. Furthermore, he began merging the magical and non-magical worlds. While there was a major outcry from the Magical Community, this died down quickly, due to the nonchalant reactions from the Non-magical Community. While rebuilding the world, Daniel continued researching various projects, as well as starting some unrelated to his magic. One project led to one discovery, which led to another, which finally led to the discovery that at some point in her family's past, Luna's ancestors reproduced with a human offshoot race, something the duo agreed to keep secret. Further research revealed the race, and Daniel was shocked as to what it was: Luna was 1/20th Tenno. After studying the DNA sample further, Daniel began figuring out which genes came from the Tenno, and after determining such, started experiments to try to create actual Tenno. After additional searches across the planet, however, the duo found a massive cache of Tenno weapons and Warframes. At Daniel's urging, Luna tried one of the Warframes, an Equinox, and the duo were surprised when the Warframe actually worked for her. Upon witnessing this, Daniel worked on making a genetic cocktail that'd give him select Tenno genes, that'd allow him to use Warframes as well. It took a short while, but it was finished relatively soon after. With that, Daniel and Luna added the Warframes and weapons into their personal armory, while working to manufacture additional ones, using the Create Ring to help reverse engineer the tech used to make them. Meanwhile, during one of their searches through one of the sets of ruins on the planet, Daniel and Luna discovered something Daniel didn't expect to see just yet: trading cards Daniel called Yu-Gi-Oh cards. However, when Daniel picked up one, the 'Revival Jam', the card glowed, and suddenly, the card blanked, with the Revival Jam coming to life. Daniel then grabbed a Pot of Greed Spell Card, causing the item in question to appear and shoot 2 cards into his hand. Daniel realized that he had the capability to bring stuff in the cards to life. He took some time to train the ability, thus allowing him to hold the cards WITHOUT triggering the power, while at the same time, allowing himself to use the power at will. ...The Phoenix Rises After some time, Orbis Terrae came under the full control of Daniel's new Imperium, and as such, they began looking to the stars. Using the Create Ring, Daniel began constructing a new, massive starship to be his flagship. Building it component by component, Daniel eventually beheld his masterpiece, the creation of a massive vessel that aesthetically resembles an over-sized Gloriana-class Battleship, although it possessed a Wormhole Drive instead of a 40K 'Warp' Drive. Daniel christened his new flagship the IRV Omnia Causa Fiunt, which, translated from Latin, means "Everything happens for a reason", a reference to his own situation, having been sent to another world, only to rebuild that world when it destroyed himself, his 'reason' for being sent here, presumably, being to rebuild the world and usher an era of prosperity. Daniel began creating additional ships, and the stations required to build these ships, allowing humanity, and their ever-growing brethren, to spread across the solar system, before finally spreading to neighboring star systems. As he expanded his Imperium, he did everything he could to protect his people, regardless of whether they were from Orbis Terrae, made by the Create Ring, or integrated into the Imperium via their expansion across the galaxy. Within the time span of a couple decades, a good portion of their quadrant of the Sigma Draconis Galaxy was under their control. At the edge of their territory, however, a device, a Galaxia Relay, sits...and Daniel knows through this device that his battles are just beginning, but with Luna by his side, he's willing to take these new threats on, to protect all that he cares for... Personality “This is Kamen Rider Sorcerer, Emperor of the Phoenix Imperium...You have threatened my people with slavery and death...Judgment has been passed...Your sentence...Death…” - Daniel, upon first contact with the Galactic Empire While Daniel is one to want to do what is right, he sometimes appears quite nervous. He had a slight fear of death, but this fear began to diminish after arriving in this universe. He is particularly vocal about what he's feeling, especially when he's feeling irritation or anger. With a strong, if somewhat skewed, sense of justice, Daniel seems to have exceptions and conditions for everything: he hates murder, but if the 'victim' was in fact a murderer themselves that killed one or more of their killer's loved ones, then he'd be more lenient to the murderer's killer. However, a few crimes, notably rape, have NO exceptions in his books and will always result in murderous anger from him. Within his Imperium, he cares deeply for his subordinates, to the point where, if he feels he's abusing his authority, he'll get depressed. Sometimes, becomes such to where Luna is needed to help him out of it. However, when he needs to exercise his authority to get something important done, whether it be for the Imperium or the galaxy (and later, Universe) as a whole, he'll do it without hesitation. He loves electronics and anything relating to them, and has been, more than once, called a computer geek, a name he's actually proudly agreed with. Abilities Kamen Rider Abilities As Kamen Rider Sorcerer, Daniel is able to use Wizard Rider Magic, through the use of the Golden Wizard Driver and Sorcerer Wizard Rings. As with all Wizard Riders, Daniel had been forced to succumb to despair first, but found hope enough to overcome it. With the powers of Kamen Rider Sorcerer, Daniel holds immense power, powerful enough to reshape worlds to his own designs, like he did with the Alt-Earth he ended up on, transforming the dead, nuked-to-hell world into modern Orbis Terrae. Wizard Rings *Sorcerer Wizard Ring - Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Sorcerer. *Driver On Wizard Ring - Activates Daniel's Golden Wizard Driver. *Connect Wizard Ring - Opens a Magical Portal to two different locations. Sorcerer can also use this ring to retrieve his Dis Halberd. *Explosion Wizard Ring - Creates an explosion of varying power wherever Sorcerer points. *Common Wizard Ring - Various uses for offensive magic and weaponry. **Blast - A more concentrated version of the Explosion Wizard Ring. **Lightning - An upgraded form of Wizard's Thunder Ring. **Tornado - Traps the target in a multicolored cyclone. **Reflect - An upgraded form of the Defend/Barrier Ring that can also redirect the attacks it blocks. **Vanish Strike - Allows Sorcerer to execute his Rider Shooting attack with the Dis Halberd. **Heat - Emits scorching fire from Sorcerer's body. **Dupe - Creates corporal copies of Sorcerer that move in synchronization with him. When used on Dis Halberd, it creates a duplicate of the weapon. *Create Wizard Ring - Can be used for a variety of purposes; can create new entities, new objects, or even reshape the world in its user's image. Used by Daniel to terraform the nuked Alt-Earth into modern Orbis Terrae *Final Strike Wizard Ring - Allows Sorcerer to execute his finisher, the Strike Sorcerer *Dress Up Wizard Ring - Changes the wearer's clothes into an outfit appropriate for the setting (i.e., a formal suit for a fancy party, a student's uniform to enter a school); Given to Daniel by Haruto Soma prior to the Yule Ball *Light Wizard Ring - Emits a bright flash of light which brightens darkened areas and blinds foes. *Sleep Wizard Ring - Puts the wearer to sleep; Given to Daniel by Haruto Soma prior to the Death Eater takeover of the Ministry of Magic *Bind Wizard Ring - Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains *Purify Wizard Ring - Cleanses anyone/anything of any Evil or Corrupting influence, regardless of origin; if the entity was created with, or completely turned into the energy of the influence (and would therefore be destroyed), recycles energy/matter and uses it to make a human with all the powers of the original individual, although with a personality trait that relates to their original form (not including extenuating circumstances, the resulting entity will usually be created without memories). *WyvernRise Wizard Ring - Summons the SorcerWyvern in an Underworld. *Miracle Wizard Ring - Summons a gigantic SorcerWyvern into the real world. *Duplicate Wizard Ring - Duplicates another individual, creating a near-life-like clone, whose only difference from the original individual is the possession of complete subservience to Sorcerer. Will disappear after some time. *Transmutation Wizard Ring - Transforms the target individual into another form *Resurrection Wizard Ring - Created from the Resurrection Stone; Can either create shades of a select individual, or, in the presence of a powerful enough supernatural energy nexus, fully resurrect someone Orbis Terrae Magic Daniel was somewhat skilled when it came to the magic of Orbis Terrae, enough so to utilize it, along with Psionic Power and Kamen Rider Magic, to create the Purify Ring. Psionics Daniel discovered, during his first year at Hogwarts, that he possessed psionic abilities, akin to those from the series he calls 'StarCraft'. In time, he gained various abilities, from telepathy, to blinking, to invisibility, to the ability to create storms of psionic energy. Tenno Abilities Upon discovering Luna Lovegood had a small portion of DNA from the Tenno, a race that inhabits the Milky Way, but also appears in his universe's fictional 'Warframe' game series, Daniel worked to artificially apply Tenno genes to himself as well. This gives him the ability to utilize Tenno Warframes, as well as better hand-to-eye coordination and flexibility. Card-based Summoning Daniel can use monster-game trading cards to summon monsters and use spells (and traps) depicted in the cards. However, he needs the cards to use the spells, summon the monsters, etc. He's currently training to remove this limitation, however, and has already gained the ability to use various Spell and Trap Cards, as well as one Monster Card, without the actual cards. Gallery Kamen Rider Sorcerer.png|Daniel as Kamen Rider Sorcerer Volt Prime 2.png|Daniel's Volt Prime Warframe